The body has a basic desire to be in a state of physiological balance. One normally recognizes an imbalance as pain or limitation of movement. This pain and imbalance is frequently associated with soft tissue dysfunction. The method of this invention is based upon the observations that soft tissue dysfunction, no matter how deep within the body, is reflected by patterns in the skin. Normalizing those patterns has the multi-dimensional effect of normalizing the corresponding soft tissues. Also, unless the patterns in the skin are released, normalization of the soft tissue which corresponds to those patterns, is, in effect, blocked. Further, when addressing the muscles specifically, releasing crossed patterns at the attachments of a muscle will effect the release of the entire muscle.
The method of this invention is intended for use by, and the description of it is intended to be directed to practitioners trained in therapeutic massage and/or trained in the method of this invention by a practitioner trained in therapeutic massage. These practitioners are referred to hereinafter as therapists. The method is described as applied to human subjects, and that is its preferred application, but the technique can also be applied to the treatment of animals.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a method of normalizing soft tissue dysfunction in a body, so as to alleviate pain or relieve limitation of movement, by releasing and normalizing patterns in the skin that reflect soft tissue dysfunction which in turn normalizes the soft tissue that is associated with the patterns.